This invention relates generally to a window regulator mechanism for a motor vehicle and more particularly to a dual drive window regulator mechanism which includes a kick-out feature to move the lower edge of the window glass outward as the glass reaches the raised position closing the window opening.
As automobile designs become more aerodynamic, vehicle designers are incorporating "four-side flush glass" in vehicle windows. In "four-side flush glass", the window glass is flush with the vehicle exterior along all four sides of the glass. In the past, vehicle side door windows have been constructed with window glass that slides in a guide channel extending from a window storage cavity beneath the window opening upward along the periphery of the window opening. When the glass is in the raised position closing the window opening, the exterior surface of the glass is recessed relative to the exterior surface of the vehicle door.
The window opening and glass guidance system with four-side flush glass is designed such that as the glass is raised to the upper position, the upper edge of the glass contacts and seals against the upper edge of the window opening flush with the vehicle exterior along the upper edge of the window opening. The difficulty, however, is with positioning of the lower edge of the glass flush to the vehicle exterior.
In order to lower the window into a storage cavity beneath the window opening, it is necessary for the door assembly to have an opening along the sill at the bottom edge of the window opening to allow the glass to move downward into the storage cavity. This opening into the storage cavity by necessity is inboard of the outer surface of the door.
In order to position the lower edge of the glass flush with the vehicle exterior, it is necessary to rotate the lower edge of the glass outward into a position flush with the vehicle door exterior. Rotation of the glass is not possible if the glass edges are contained in U-shaped glass guide channels. Previous kick-out mechanisms have relied on arms attached to the glass which are guided within guide channels to provide the rotational motion. A separated window regulator is provided for raising and lowering the glass. The regulator had to have additional components to allow the regulator to follow this outward travel of the glass. The result is additional components and weight in the vehicle door assembly. This type of kick-out mechanism is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,967, issued Mar. 18, 1986 to Bickerstaff.
Improvements in glass guidance systems have resulted in dual drive window regulator mechanisms which incorporate the glass guidance system into the regulator system thereby eliminating the need for separate glass guide channels as shown in copending patent application, commonly assigned, U.S. Ser. No. 07/272,640.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a kick-out mechanism for use with a window regulator which does not require use of a separate glass guide system.
The window regulator mechanism of this invention includes a dual drive system which drives the window glass at two points, one at the forward edge of the glass and the other at the rearward edge of the glass. The glass is driven by translating racks contained within stationary tracks. The regulator includes two racks, one connected to each drive point on the glass. Each track has a longitudinal slot along one side providing access to evenly spaced transverse teeth in the rack. The teeth of a drive pinion extend through the slots in the track and engage the teeth of the rack. As the pinion is rotated, the racks are simultaneously moved within the tracks to raise or lower the glass depending on the direction of rotation of the pinion. A mounting flange attached to the end of the rack in each track is used to connect the rack to the glass at the drive point.
In one embodiment, the attachment of the mounting flange to the glass includes a pair of sliding blocks. The mounting flange is attached to a lower dovetail sliding block which includes a dovetail shaped mortise along its upper surface. An upper dovetail block, having a corresponding dovetail tenon, is positioned above the lower block with the tenon engaged with the mortise. The mortise and tenon extend side-to-side relative to the vehicle door to allow the upper block to move outward as the glass is raised. A pin extending from the upper dovetail block engages a slotted cam as the glass approaches its upper position. The slotted cam urges the upper dovetail block outward moving the lower edge of the window glass flush with the vehicle exterior along the lower edge of the window opening.
In a second embodiment, the slotted cam is replaced with an inclined wedge which engages the upper dovetail block and urges it outward as the glass approaches the raised position.
In a third embodiment, a push rod extends inwardly from the glass through a rod guide attached to the mounting flange. A button is attached to the opposite end of the push rod by a ball and socket joint. The button has an annular groove around its periphery which engages a guide rail positioned generally parallel to the track. The upper end of the guide rail is inclined outward such that as the glass is raised, the button follows the incline in the guide rail and moves outward, thereby sliding the push rod through the rod guide, pushing the lower edge of the glass outward into a flush relationship with the door exterior surface.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.